Valentine Day In Karakura Town
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: Hmm... Rukia and Hitsugaya dikhianati oleh pacarnya sendiri..bener apa nggak ya.. waduuh... sungguh menyakitkan.. HitsuxRuki IchixRuki HitsuxHina


**Valentine day  
**  
Ini fanfict ku yang Kedua…wkwkwk..tagh tegh yang nanya .. kacian..kacian…

Aolah..tagh tegh yang nanya…. Ini ku buat saat qu merenungi di saat valentine day..tapi khan udah lewat….waduuh  
Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Genre :;Romance en drama

Pairing : Ichigo and Rukia, Hitsugaya and Hinamori  
Warning : AU, gaje, OOC, au lah pokoknya baca aja.

Judulnya…VALENTINE DAY…

Pelaku dalam cerita ini

Tokoh tokohnya : Ichigo-kun,rukia-san, hitsugaya, matsumoto,I kkaku, yumichika, hinamori, ishida, inoe, isshin, Karin,yuzu,renji,soifong,byakuya…..!

Di awal cerita  
Di saat tengah malam menjelang hari merayakan hari valentine, para siswa di sekolah karakura town bersiap siap untuk merayakan hari yang special itu…. Terutama inoe yang asyik membuat coklat buat teman temannya dan untuk orang terspecial nya..  
Di rumah ichigo, yuzu,Karin,dan ayahnya isshin mempersiapkan hari yang special itu untuk anaknya dan rukia. Sementara itu rukia sedang ribut dengan ichigo hanya masalah kecil Cuma siapa yang memecahkan pot kesayangan rukia. " ichigo, kau khan yang memecahkan pot Ini" ucap rukia."bukan aku…."ucap ichigo.. mereka saling beradu mulut dan…"ya sudahlah aku benci lihat kamuu…"ujar rukia. Dan rukia pun pergi…ke luar dan menemui renji dan kakaknya byakuya.  
"nii san, sedang apa ke sini "Tanya rukia. "tidak ada kok sedang jalan2…nie" jawab byakuya. "rukia, mukamu kusam ..kenapa kamu "Tanya renji, " aku lagi musuhan dengan ichigo "jawab rukia. "loh…bukannya besok hari special…kok ada permusuhan…" ujar renji. "biarin…ya udah kak, aku mau nyari udara segar ?"ujar rukia. " mmmm…begitu…sampai jumpa..besok"ujar byakuya. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan rumah ichigo..  
Kira kira kemana ya rukia….  
Di tempat tinggal hitsugaya,matsumoto,soifon,..pun mempersiapkan acara itu.. hinamori pun pergi membeli coklat untuk besok…!. : "kapten, apa kau tidak siap siap untuk acara besok "ujar matsumoto. "matsumoto,aku hanya membantumu bukan merayakannya…"jawab hitsugaya. "toushiro, kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu…" ujar soifon. " beriisiik….kalian.."ujar hitsugaya marah dan meninggalkan rumah dan mencari udara segar. "loh, kok marah kapten…"ujar matsumoto. Hitsugaya pu n tak mendengar apa yang matsumoto bilang… uhh ada apa dengan kapten hitsugaya…  
Hitsugaya pun pergi ke suatu tempat dan bertemu ikkaku dan yumichika di jalan. " hai..kapten…loh kok muka nya dingin banged,,," ujar yumichika. "akuu kesel aja dengan matsumoto..yang slalu mengejekku"ujar hitsugaya. "kapten…sebaiknya jangan mempermasalahkan ini dengan serius biasanya hanya bercanda kok…"ujar ikkaku. Yumichika dan hitsugaya pun melirik ikkauku dengn penuh keheranan. "ikkaku,,tumben kau bicara bijaksana seperti itu,,,"ujar hitsugaya…"iya…ya kapten…"ujar yumichika..ikkaku pun ketakutan melihat wajah hitsugaya dan yumichika. Yumichika pun mengejar ikkaku. Hitsugaya pun melanjutkan perjalanan.  
Isshin ayah dari ichigo pun menghubungi matsumoto.." haloo..matsumoto"ujar isshin. "hhaloo…ada keperluan apa kapten isshin "ujar matsumoto. " sekarang anakku ichigo dan rukia sedang berantem,,,apakah disana ada masalh juga.."Tanya isshin. "ada…kapten hitsugaya bersikap dingiin…"ujar matsumoto. "itu pasti ada masalah…"ujar isshin. "iyaa…tadi malam kapten saya lagi ribut dengan hinamori…"ujar matsumoto. "ohh….kalau ichigo tuuh rebut dgn rukia hanya masalah sepele…"ujar isshin. Soi fon pun merebut telepon dari isshin dan…  
"bagaimana kita buat acara untuk mereka tapi ini haruss special.."ujar soifon. Dan rencananya ituuh…hanya pelaku yang ikut hitsugaya dan rukia untuk memanasi ichigo dan hinamori… hmmm..kira kira apai ya  
Para rombongan ikkaku dan soifon menyiapkan acara itu …tanpa diketahui oleh hinamori dan ichigo. Inoe dan ishida pun diajak dalam rencana ini..  
"….apa akuu..haruss melakukann ituuh.."ujar hitsugaya. " kapten soifon yang merencanakan itu…"ujar renji. "kapten….kamu khan lagi berantem dengan hinamori,,"ujar ikkaku. "jangaan sebut nama ituu lagii"ujar hitsugaya kesal. " baiklah..akuu akan melakukan ituu…"ujar hitsugaya dalam hatinya…."hinamori..aku akan membalas perbuatanmu..dengan peristiwa ini. " waduhh..kok hitsugaya jadi mau melakukan rencana ituu…  
"kakak….aku..haruss.."ujar rukia. "iya….kamu harus melakukan itu…bisa khan.."ujar byakuya.." baiklah…kak, aku akan menurutinya…"ujar rukia. Dalam hati rukia… awas ichigo !kau tak mengaku…kalau dalam rencana ini pasti kamu akan ngaku…salah sendiri menyukaiku..tapi seperti ini." ]  
Wahhh…gawaaaat…hitsugaya dan rukia mau melakukan rencana ituuu…untuk meminta pengakuan..  
Di hari kasih sayang….oh my god 2 pasangan ini saling keras kepala …  
Rukia dan hitsugaya pun bersiap2 dengan pakaian bagusnya… ichigo pun dihubungi oleh ishida Untuk mendatangi rukia sontak ichigo pun kaget..! "emang..kenapa .."ujar ichigo. "rukia..mau mengatakan sesuatu untukmu…"ujar ishida. "baik…aku akan datang…"ujar ichigo dan dia pun siap-siap..  
Hinamori..pun di hubungi inoe.. yang mengatakan hitsugaya ingin menemui hinamori untuk mengatakan sesuatu.. :"benarkah..ituu inoe.."ujar hinamori. "iyaa..pesan itu dari hitsugaya langsung ,,,tapi ini surprise.." ujar inoe. Hinamori pun senang mendengar ituu dan bersiap2 tuk ke acara ituuh.  
Dan pada acara valentine dan pada malammnya… rombongan soifon menjalankan rencananya. Rukia pun datang… dan di ke jauhan terlihat hitsugaya. Yang menunggu rukia..  
Waw…ini acting atau beneran nie kok serius….  
"akhirnya..kau datang…"ucap hitsugaya. "kau sudah menunggu lama khan.."ujar rukia. "di bisikkan rukia… 'rukia..kau tahu..kan ku menyukaimu sejak dulu..sebelum ichigo.."ujar hitsugaya. "benarkah…"ujar rukia. Hitsugaya…pun menadahkan tangannya kepada rukia untuk bersamanya..  
Dengan penuh perasaan..rukia pun menerimanya dan mereka berjalan bareng…!.  
"wah…rukia dan kapten..berakting pas banged..dianggap serius…"ujar matsumoto."bukankah…kapten dulu menyukai rukia..yang sekarang hinamori.."ujar ikkaku. " waduuh…kalau dianggap beneran..rukia pun luluh …"ujar soi fon. "kenapa …?"ujar matsumoto. "rukia punya perasaan lembut…kalu di beginiin pastii dianggap beneran.."ujar soi fon. "taka pa apa …pasti mereka menyadari mereka sudah ada yang punya..tenang aja..dan jika ichigo dan hinamori masih menganggap mereka pasangannya pasti mereka tak ingin kehilangan pasangannya ituu"ujar renji. ..  
Hitsu dan rukia pun berdansa bareng..minum bareng..dann dak tersadari ichigo dan hinamoripun datang..Dan alangkahnya terkejutnya mereka melihat pasangannya berduaan dengan mesra..di depan mereka. Di saat itu..hitsu menjalankan aksinya.."rukia..sekian..lama qu memendam perasaan ini..kalau qu menyukaimu…"ujar hitsu. "kau..menyukaiku.."ujar rukia. Suasana pun memanas..ichigo dan hinamori tak tahan dengan kejadian ini…dan ketika merek ingin mendekat…tiba tiba..  
Hitsu..pun menembak rukia..di tengah malam…begini..dan secara penuh perasaan "baik…lah aku menerima.."ujar rukia. Dann….hitsu mendekati rukia …semakin dekat..dan terjadi kiss diantara mereka . ichigo dan hinamoripun tak sanggup lagi…. Kiss..nya berlangsung 5 menit. Dan…setelah itu…hitsugaya dan rukia..pun menadahkan tanganya..dan dihentikan pasangan masing masing..  
"rukia..apa yang kau lakukan..ini?"ujar ichigo. "ichigo…kau pernah melakukan itu di depanku…apa aku tak sakit hati ha.…"ujar ichigo. "hitsu,…apa kau seriius..dengan semua ini ?"ujar hinamori. "hinamori..apa yang ada di kejadian ini kau tahu..kau membuat sakit ini duluan .."ujar hitsugaya.  
Terdiam ichigo dan hinamori dan mereka "…rukia…bisakah.. kembali . sebagai pacarmu di hari valentine ini.."ujar ichigo. "jawab dulu siapa yang memecahkan pot kesayangan ku…dan siapa yang dalam kejadian itu..?"ujar rukia. " akuu..yang memecahkan pot mu dan..dalam kejadian itu..tak sengaja tatsuki..terjatuh..dan aku pun terjatuh.."jawab ichigo… "hitsugaya,…kau kah bisa memaafkan ku….rasa sakitmu itu…aku tanggung aku akan lakukan apa saja agar sakit hatimu hilang…."ujar hinamori.  
"….hina mori..aku tak bisa percaya dengan kejadian tadi kau tak bisa memaafkan ku…"ujar hitsugaya. " …dengan kejadian tadi aku sadar kau menunjukkan kejadian itu di depan mata kami…kau menunjukan raa cinta mu kepada orang lain agar kamii sadar bahwa ini kesalahan kami…"ujar ichigo. "hitsu,…sebernanya kau mempunyai sedikit perasaan dengan rukia khan.."ujar hinamori. "iya….kalau kejadian..ini aku lakukan karena aku punya perasaan dengan rukia, tapi aku telah memiliki mu hinamori dan rukia memiliki ichigo. Perasaan ini ku isi denganmu…"ujar hitsugaya. "rukia…maukah kau memaafkan ku…"ujar ichigo. "iya..dengan satu permintaan..lakukan kejadian seperti tadi aku dengan hitsugaya.."ujar rukia. Dan datang inoe dan ishida pun ikut dalam acar itu dan melakukan itu duluan. Wuiih…." Wah,…mereka tak sabaran ya.."ujar hitsugaya.  
Dan …ichigo dan hitsugaya pun melancarkan aksinya dengan mendekat…mendekat..dan terjadinya "kiss"...diantara mereka. Wah..so sweet.. ikkaku pun memotret aksi 3 pasangan ini..  
Setelah 5 menit kemudian…mereka berjanji..akannd selalu setiaa..den…mereka menerima cokelat ..  
Rombongan soifon byakuya…pun mengejutkan mereka. "wah..aksinya seruu…"ujar matsumoto. "kerenn..kapten hitsugaya..bisa menganggap ni beneran"ujar byakuya. "aku..senang..kalian akuur kembalii..seperti dulu.."ujar isshin. "terima kasih…atas rencana kalian.."ujar rukia. "aduuh…kuchiki san tak apa –apa kok "ujar inoe. …" ayo…kita lanjutkan pesta ini,,,,"ajak yumichika. "ayoo…siapaa takuut.."ujar mereka serempakk…  
Asyikkkkkkkkkkkk….pesta nya…..juga mengharuuuukan moment…inie…  
pLease…comeennd..ya  
Wulan Kuchiki san


End file.
